


The First Entry

by Everything_or_Anything, SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Eldritch Library [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Betaed, Eldritch, How Do I Tag, Magic, Mention of Death, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/pseuds/Everything_or_Anything, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: The Galaxy had forgotten.The Jedi themselves had forgotten.The Code wasn't to warn them of the Dark Side, it was to warn the Galaxy of them.So when the clones gave their Name, gave all they had to their Jedi...WellThe Galaxy remembered.
Series: The Eldritch Library [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	The First Entry

A few days after his… Well arrival on Coruscant, Memory was still more than a bit confused. What had happened to Cross? It was Cross, that was for sure but something had Changed, something fondamental. And yet the clone currently in front of him and explaining the situation to what Memory thought was the CO was his Brother. His fellow Shield. And oh how it hurt to see his Brother so grown, so sure of himself. He had missed so much, had missed them so much for all that he was unaware in his tomb of cold steel.

He heard the CO call him and turned his head, looking at the red colored brother in the eyes, unflinching. Later, he would learn that he unnerved with his black, cold, _dead_ gaze. But for now he just held the commander’s own gaze, barely hidden boiling anger under the surface. They did not speak. His Brother seemed uneasy, unsure if he needed to intervene between his Commander and his Brother for he Belonged to both.

The Commander of the Crimson Guards, He Who Belongs To The Deep, never breaking eye contact with The Undertaker, with The Memory Of The Dead, with He Whom Death Favors said that he would help hide this brother among the Guards, that he would help shelter him from those who took him once, but Memory was not to be stationed anywhere near the Temple. 

Fox saw Memory as a threat, whether he realised it or not. One might think he had good reason.

Cross wanted to object, Jedi being important and him being ever loyal but before he could finish his sentence his Brother stopped him and agreed, eyes not having left the Commander either. The Temple was a place full of Life, and Memory was Touched by Death.

After a few weeks, Memory had started to Change like his brothers of the Guard, though he never went near the Temple, forbidden of doing so, nor near the Senate, lacking the Archive Protection.

_(He never needed that protection. Sidious would have never been able to touch him in this world or the next.)_

Fox slowly relaxed around Memory but never showed him his back for all he shared some his blessing. Where the Guards always ran hot, Memory was always corpse cold, to Cross's frustration and worry. Memory let him fuss with a smile, chasing his Brother’s warmth and Love.

And while Memory was respected and welcomed by his brothers among the Guards, there was a distance between him and the others. When the officers were spinning in the dust about a serial killer in Coruscant, Memory would give the name of the next victim. At first he wasn’t listened to, no brother had that gift but eventually they caved. And Memory was right and they caught the murderer as he was about to claim another life. Memory was also right for the next murderer. And the one after. And again. And _again_.

At the same time among brothers, whispers spread. Of how one saw him riding a pale white horse (A horse on Coruscant? That brother had clearly gotten into a bad batch of moonshine), seen speaking with six crows (So what? Lighting’s Jedi has a crow more often than not), with rats (Vod we were with rats not two hours ago… Yeah but those were different! And how exactly? Just different vod. Unnatural.), of how a white owl hooted for him every dusk and dawn (The only thing white on Coruscant is a Shiny’s shell and that’s it.). Of how he would tell the weirdest things to a Vode, and how he would always be right. And how a Vode would more often than not turn up dead or so injured he had to be smuggled to safety if he ignored Memory.

And so, despite the fact that Memory had never harmed a brother and never would, they all Knew he was a Shield like Cross, the Guards were wary of him. The smell of Death followed him, and even the Great Ones Fear the Black Veiled Lady, for She is the Hunter that Never Fails, and always gets Her dues.


End file.
